Sand, Sea and James?
by DamagedH3art
Summary: When Lily Evans attendes a family holiday to the island of Kos the last person she expects to stumble across is James Potter. Can James Potter finally win over the heart of Lily? Or will Lily simply state what happens on the Island stays on the Island?
1. Sand, Sea and Persumptions

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed, my hands balling into fists dangerously by my side.

"Me? What's wrong with you? You can't just hex me every time I come over, you know!" He barked his glasses falling down his slanted nose.

"I wouldn't have to hex your sorry ass Potter if you'd just get the point, I don't want to date you, I never want to date you," my voice was reaching fever point and I could feel Marlene bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously. Potter seemed just as furious his cheeks were layered with a thin sheen of red and his black windswept hair was standing up looking unkempt.

"Did it every cross your mind that I came over to actually speak you, god if maybe you'd stop being such a presumption bitch you'd actually like me!" Potter shrieked, I scoffed "Yeah right Potter, because I'm just dying to go out with someone who thinks I'm a bitch,"

"Screw you Evans!"

"Ughhh, you're infuriating," I yelled turning my back on the most exasperating boy I had ever met in my whole entire life to climb onto the Hogwarts Express. It seemed that now the whole school was used to the fighting and no one seemed concerned as I climbed on board my skin tingling with fury. Marlene was walking closely behind me her long blonde hair lying in its usual ringlets down her back, shaping her heart shaped face and oval electric blue eyes. She wasn't saying anything for once which I was grateful for my head was to full of Potter hate to even contemplate a conversation involving speaking quietly.

It didn't take me long to find our carriage, Frank Longbottom had his head poking out and a smile spread across his thin long features, his auburn hair was slicked back as normal- see it's not hard Potter to drag a comb through ones hair I thought bitterly. I shook my head free of all negative thoughts of that marauder and sank into the window seat, ready to finally go home.

"Why does Lily look like she's about to kill someone?" Mary asked Marlene her short black hair flicking around her coffee coloured face.

"I'm guessing Potter, he's the only one that can ever make Lily this hot and bothered," Alice smiled from beside Frank whose thumb was running along the palm of her hand causing her to blush and close her eyes simultaneously.

"I'm not hot and bothered over Potter," I snapped, running a hand over my tired face "and anyway I'm not the only one who gets annoyed by him, you've met him, he's so, well...Potter."

"I think he's nice," Alice added.

"Nice," I screeched "Alice a puppy is nice! Potter is not nice, trust me."

"Please can we not talk anymore about James, I'd rather discuss a more pressing matter, like when are we all going to meet up in the holidays," Jack Thomas added, he was already out of the Hogwarts uniform and slouching in the corner his hood pulled tightly over his head.

"Deal," Everyone chorused but me.

"Lily?" Jack prodded his dark brown eyes flared by long black eyelashes,

"Fine," I agreed, nodding for emphasise, I let out a sigh of relief, I had the whole holidays without seeing Potter what could be more brilliant than this.

* * *

I was sitting on the kitchen counter my legs swinging back and forth lazily as Mum, Dad and I passed plates between one and another in a methodical pattern, Dad washed I dried and Mum put away, as always.

"We have something to tell you?" Mum said casually, turning her back on me, I glanced at Dad quizzically and caught him snickering into the soapy water.

"What?" I enquired cautiously, Mum waited a few more plated before she finally spoke, "well you're not going to like it,"

"She's going to hate it!" Dad laughed, flicking bubbles at me.

"Just tell me already!" I said my voice rising anxiously,

"Vernon is coming and staying for two weeks when we get back from our holiday." I froze "What? No, I hate Vermin,"

"Lilly!" Mum shrieked

"What?" I yelled

"You can't call him Vermin!" She scolded

"Dad calls him that,"

"Harold!"

"Thanks Lily," Dad whispered his eyes shining playfully,

"You just want me to be miserable," I whined, jumping off the counter and landing on the wooden floor, Dad chuckled "We don't want you to be miserable Lily, we just don't want Petunia to think we don't like Vermi-Vernon,"

"But you don't like him," I said reminding Dad of all our inside jokes about the walrus that regularly visits Petunia,

"Of course your farther likes him, it's just they haven't found a common interest yet," Mum reasoned, her mousy brown hair falling out in tiny wisps from her bun.

"Sure, I'm going to my room, night." I rolled my eyes on the way out and climbed the stairs wearily, my clothes were still all packed in my trunk and I kicked it aside as I entered my room. Petunia was speaking loudly from her room down the hall her high pitched cadence giving me and instant headache, my teeth ground together and I flopped down on to my bed, I was never going to survive this family holiday, ever.

* * *

"LILY, GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Petunia hollered. I groaned and rolled around; my duvet was caught between my thighs and I untangled myself slowly. My alarm clock read three am and I cursed loudly, I only had an hour to get ready before we had to leave for the airport. I dashed for the bathroom my wild fiery crimson hair flying behind me. It didn't take me long to shower and dry my hair before I was frantically emptying the remains of my clothes (not in my suitcase) onto the floor.

"Lily, are you ready?" Dad asked from the bottom of the stairs,

"I have nothing to wear," I shouted back hysterically, my long wavy hair sprawling down my back and across my face, I brushed it out of my eyes angrily.

"I told you to plan what you wanted to wear last night, this always happens," Mum lectured, I heard her huff sparingly as her footsteps faded away. I groaned and stared at all my left over clothes thrown onto the floor and then I had a brilliant idea. I mean I'm not one to brag about brilliant ideas but this- this was pure genius.

I sneaked out into the hallway in jeans and a bra and glanced cautiously around. Fortunately everyone was downstairs and that left me with an opportunity I could not ignore. I tore down the corridor and slammed Petunias bedroom door shut (once I was safely inside of course) and then I strategically plucked an ivy green top from her wardrobe and slipped it on.

The top fit perfectly and had a modest neck that showed just enough of my B cup breasts without making me feel like I was exposing an unnecessary amount of flesh, the cotton felt smooth and soft against my skin which clearly indicated that Petunia had spent a good deal on this top; a pang of guilt quickly engulfed my brain, allowing a frown to creep its way onto my porcelain skin; but that only lasted a fraction of a second before I had my coat in hand and was dragging my suitcase unsuccessfully down the cream carpeted stairs.

"Finally, freak," Petunia sneered and I glowered furiously at her from the other side of the car.

"Petunia! Be nice, right everyone in," Dad said slamming the car boot down and making his way to the front of the car. I did as I was told and just slipped in, it would take us an hour and a half to get to the airport so I made sure I was comfortable, my knees resting on the back of mums chair. We had only got ten minutes down the road before Petunia let out an ear piercing scream.

"Jesus!" Dad swore as he flinched from the driving seat.

I glanced sheepishly through my ginger hair to see Petunia red in the face, her hands balled up into clamps by her side. Her medium length blonde hair was static from the friction of her seat behind her and it only seemed to make her appearance even more terrifying and kind of humorous at the same time.

"Get out of my top, right now!" Petunia shrieked lunging from her position in the car to grab me; I leaned back into the car door as far as I could to escape her evil clutches.

"Come here!" she all but exploded her words turning into an array of anger.

"Yeah like I'm going to come willing to you, what are you crazy?" I spluttered, shrinking further from her,

"Girls, stop fighting," Mum pleaded her palms massaging the lines in her forehead.

"I told you not to wear any of my stuff!" my dearest sister huffed, "You are such a hypocrite, you ALWAYS wear my clothes when I'm at school and I'm pretty sure you were wearing my sandals yesterday," I replied, staring back at my sister with the same defiance.

"Ughh just get out of my top now!"

"I'm not going to the airport in my bra,"

"Well you're not going in that top, I'm telling you that now!"

"Oh come on, don't be such a,"

"This conversation is over," Dad yelled from behind the wheel "Petunia: it's only a top, your sister is wearing it for now and Lily; ask your sister next time, okay girls?"

Silence-

"Okay girls?" Dad repeated.

"Fine," I whispered

"Whatever," Petunia huffed.

"I swear we are never going on holiday again," Mum sighed a shaky half laugh catching the edges of her words.


	2. Sand, Sea and a Stalker

The sharp Greek sun pierced through the thin sliver of a sheet which was meant to be a curtain. It burnt through my closed eyelids and pulled me from a deep slumber. I groaned and reached a tentative eye to pick the substance which had clogged the corners of my eyes. Once I could see, I swung my legs over the side of the bed where the soles made contact with the surprisingly frosty marble floor.

Petunias bed was empty and that then led to my ears picking up on the trickle of water and appalling singing filtering from the bathroom, a small snicker escaped from my lips and I shook my head in despair at my sister as I wandered still half deluded by sleep to the sink. After following my normal morning procedures it was nine o'clock by the time Petunia and I made it down the restaurant for breakfast. The hotel was magnificent all gleaming walls with high ceilings and big circular tables.

I caught sight of Mum; her brown hair was falling into a bob around her face. I poked Petunia in the shoulder to get her attention and she scowled at me furiously "What?" she snapped. I rolled my eyes at her incompetence and pointed a finger in the general direction of Mum and Dad and she stormed toward them; her floral beach bag swaying as she waddled.

I followed, my flip flops making creaking noises as I went. I took the seat opposite Dad and he smiled passing me a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Sleep well?" he asked his light blonde hair still damp from the shower.

"Yeah, the bed was so comfy and Petunia didn't snore once," I said playfully, I caught Petunias menacing glance and held my hands up for a truce; she ignored me.

"So what's the plan of action today, Mum?" Petunia asked while taking a chuck out of her buttered toast slice. Dad shot me a pitiful look and I shrugged, there was nothing I could do. Here's the thing with family holidays, Mum and Petunia have to have a day to day schedule like literally planned to the minute and if either me or Dad are late they won't speak to us for the whole of that activity- its ridiculous. Whereas Dad and I prefer to just go with the flow, I mean I am an organised person don't get me wrong but on holiday I like to relax and unwind I hate being on a timetable and having Petunia control my every movement- she's almost as bad as Potter- almost.

"Well I was thinking," Mum said pulling a leaflet out of her bag and flattening it out on the table,

"Stop!" Dad said picking up the brochure "How about we let the kids do what they want Rose, they're old enough to look after themselves," Dad reasoned, I could tell Mum was about to cave from the way her teeth were sinking into the bottom of her lip in thought.

"But,"

"No buts Rose. Petunia is eighteen and Lily is seventeen I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves,"

"Okay...but if anything happens Harold it's on your head," Mum threatened her jam covered knife being pointed his way.

Thank you- I mouthed to Dad who winked in return. Finally I could go to the beach.

* * *

Twenty minutes of lying like a beached whale on my sun bed in line of the deadly sun had me now cowering beneath an umbrella trying to hide from its poisonous rays. It didn't really make a difference whether I was in the sun or not I was still going to be about as brown as a piece of paper. Petunia however was tanning fantastically and I envied her greatly for it. I put my book down and scanned the beach casually, my eyes fanned over families munching on sandwiches and crisps to couples walking hand in hand across the golden sand to- MERLIN- I sat up on my bed and I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open in full awe of what was displayed before my eyes.

A tanned, tall, dark and handsome guy was walking back from the bar a coke in his hands, his face was angled away from me so I couldn't see it but I was sure he was a god in that area as well; his stomach was toned to the max, a perfectly sculptured six pack just begging to be touched. He was tall to around six foot one with broad shoulders but he was lean at the same time. His hair was a deep brown that lay windswept and he ran a hand through it, exactly like Potter would-

I froze, that can't be Potter I turned away quickly to face the other way and felt a blush erupt across my whole face and neck. It wasn't Potter, why would Potter be in Kos, it wasn't Potter; it just looked like him. I kept repeating this over and over again until I finally had the courage to take a sneaky peek back at the gorgeous guy (who's not Potter). He wasn't there; I felt a pang of disappointment. Flustered and feeling strangely accustomed to finding this guy again just to prove to myself that it wasn't Potter, I through on my dark blue summer beach dress that flared at the bottom and dragged my hair tie from my curls.

"Tuney, let's go," I said my voice rose up in excitement and I cursed inwardly.

"Why? What's got you so hot and bothered?" Petunia asked lifting up her sunglasses to inspect me better; her words reminded me of what Alice had said on the train ride home _"I'm guessing Potter, he's the only one that can ever make Lily this hot and bothered," _I shook my head of Alice's words they were absurd. Potter did not make me hot and bothered!

"Well," Tuney prodded,

"I'm just hot is all, can we go get a drink," I said trying to keep my voice level and even when my heart was pounding in my chest at the prospect of Potter being here.

"Fine, but stay five meters away from me, I don't want people to think I'm associated with a freak," huffed Petunia whilst pulling her large sun hat over her head. I ignored her insult and just gathered our stuff into a bag. I was used to her petty jabs by now, after six years they still hurt and I would sometimes have to close my eyes to hold back the tears but I got over it, I'm a witch, there's nothing I can do.

The beach was packed and as instructed I kept my distance from Tuney as she toddled off down the beach like a queen her nose aimed high into the air. I loved the feel of the sand between my toes and I strolled after her keeping my eyes open for any Potter look a likes- god I'm getting paranoid.

I didn't see the guy approach me until his face was practically placed against mine forcing me to take a step backwards.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned his blue eyes sparkling mischievously, I just stared at him my mouth hanging open a bit in awe, he was the gorgeous one; all blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan to match. It was obvious by his accent that he was a local.

"Hello," I murmured. The guy took a step forward and once again I took a step backwards, he had really bad personal space issues, like seriously your fit but I don't want your face all up in my grill- I thought tersely.

"So what brings you to sunny Kos," he smiled,

"I'm her sister Petunia," the screechy voice of my sibling announced, I glanced at her through my hair, she was stood with one hand placed on her hip and the other outstretched for the mysterious local to shake.

"Zach," he said casually taking her hand and giving it a firm shake "and you are?"

"Lily," I replied. Zach folded his arms around his toned chest and flashed a white smile "well girls my mate and I run that water sports shack down there," he motioned to an ancient hut about ten meters down the beach, it had equipment strewn on the floor and a couple of boats sat on the soft sand waiting for customers, "if you come tomorrow between twelve and one, you'll get a free go, fancy it?"

"What's the catch?" I questioned, his teal blue eyes flared, "No catch, promise,"

"Okay we will be there, bye." Petunia grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me off "Petunia I didn't get to say goodbye," I protested as I could hear the guy shouting after us, "Oh please, leave him hanging, I may have Vernon but your free, he likes you,"

I blushed and mumbled something rather unintelligible as she let go of my wrist and we continued our way to the bar for a drink.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Dad and I strolled into the restaurant, Mum and Petunia had gone up early to reserve a table so that left Dad and I to making friends by the bar, which we had done rather successfully. Dad kept playing with the sleeve of his shirt and it was slowly driving me insane, I reached out and grabbed his hand "Stop playing with your shirt, it looks great," I reassured him, letting his hand fall slack by his side. I pulled at the edge of my black dress consciously and Dad seized my hand "You look beautiful." I beamed up at him rolling my eyes.

"Harold!" Mum called from the other side of the room; which was totally humiliating as now the whole restaurant was watching my father and I begin the long treacherous walk to our table outside.

We reached them and I dove into my seat making sure my black mid length dress was tucked up under my legs and not fanning out of the back of the chair. Petunia was sat in her maxi red dress and gave me a pointed look as I accidently picked up her glass.

I felt weird without my wand by my side and I twirled my hands nervously into one another, I'd used it to curl my hair before I left and then placed it on the bedside table; Mum had insisted I didn't take it as there was nowhere for me to hide it. I felt somehow naked without it, defenceless.

"I'm going to get some food," I announced trying to give myself something productive to do, at least food would stop me pining after a magical stick. The Hotel was all inclusive and the food was divine, the whole stretch of the hotel from door to door was buffet and you could eat as much as you wanted. A chocolate fountain dripped its content onto a strawberry as I watched a girl place it in transfixed.

I made my way over to the soup and I picked the ladle up gently pouring the red substantial tomato liquid into my bowl; satisfied I made to turn around when I collided with someone, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I spluttered trying to regain my balance and not let my soup spill all over the polished marble floor,

"Lilly?"

I looked up at the use of my name and- well words don't really describe how I felt but it was something like being punched in the gut; hard.

"Potter!" I shrieked trying to keep my voice calm but I was freaking out "great, now you've resorted to stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you Evans," he responded hotly, I glowered at him from beneath my eyelashes, "you look beautiful," he whispered leaning forward so his breath glided like a ghost across my face, an image of James topless momentarily crossed my mind and I had to suppress a sigh. My eyes flashed open even though I wasn't sure when I'd even closed them, all I knew was that James was everywhere and I had a serious case of sun stroke if I was even thinking about James Potter in a sexual manner- which I was- oh god.

"Whatever, I'm sure I'm not the first girl you've said that to this summer," I snapped pushing my way past him and his lop sided grin and still unkempt hair that I really wanted to just run my hands through- no you hate Potter- the reasonable part of my brain screamed feverishly.

"Nope, you're the only girl for me Evans," James stated rather too loudly as an old lady placed her hand over her heart; I stormed past my heart slamming in my chest.

I let out a gasp for breath when I took a step outside and the warm air settled like a layer of clothing across my skin, I could breathe without my air being contaminated by James and his stupid boy toxins that were going to drive me insane.

"Alright Lily, you look a little hot and bothered," Dad asked his plate stacked high with various assortments of edible items.

"I am not hot and bothered," I growled, shovelling a spoonful of creamy tomato soup into my mouth,

"Okay, we believe you," he laughed piercing a freshly roasted potato with a fork and winking in my direction. I let out a small shaky laugh, of course James Potter would turn up at the same hotel as me, the world just hates me and I hate James Potter_- I think_.

**A/N- Thank you to everyone that has favourite and alerted this story it means a lot to me and I really hope you are enjoying this story so far, thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter, byeee! **

**DamagedH3art. **


	3. Sand, Sea and James Topless

"You showed!" Zach beamed his sunglasses perched on top of his head, "Of course we showed," Petunia snapped, she was in such a foul mood today, not that she isn't normally troll like but god she must be having Vermin withdrawal symptoms this was only our second day and already I wanted to throttle her with a shovel and I'm not even sure if that's entirely possible- god I'm going insane.

"Just ignore her," I whispered to Zach as he gave Tuney a funny side glance.

"Come on Zach," another boy called this one had auburn coloured hair and was short and stocky with huge muscular arms that made me stare- he must be on steroids I mean-

"Lilly, Zach asked you a question," Tuney barked her finger nails digging into my skin

"Ouch, what are you trying to do, draw blood?" I shrieked wriggling out of her grasp "The thought crossed my mind," she responded bitterly.

"Sorry Zach, what did you say?" I said politely turning my back on Petunia.

"I said do you want to try water skiing?" his eyes were twinkling dangerously, the reasonable part of me was practically shoving its argument down my throat _"you've only just met them Lily; you know what the right thing to do is. Don't be a fool, you've never skied before and you're not a good swimmer, water skiing equals bad, bad, BAD" _

"Okay count me in," I agreed rather irrationally, Zach grinned "follow me."

He instructed his friend -the stockier one who was called Tim- to prepare the boat while Petunia and I stood nearby anxiously awaiting Zach to come back.

"Okay the boats ready, hop on," Tim shouted from his position by the haul of the boat. Tuney gave me a sceptical glance and I shrugged, we'd already said yes there was nothing I could do.

"If you drown I'm not saving you," she hissed, I laughed "I'm not going to drown."

Half an hour later I clambered from the boat my legs like jelly underneath me, Zach reached for my arm and held me steady as I stumbled on sand. I was never water skiing again- ever. It had to be one of the most terrifying things I had ever done apart from Quidditch, of course.

"Steady," he chuckled; his fingers caressing my pale skin. A faint blush crept its way across my skin "thanks," I mumbled peering up at him from under my eyelashes, his deep blue eyes bore into mine and my breath hitched, Zach was extremely good looking!

Flustered, I released myself from his grip and battered my eyelashes which caused a grin to spread across his face.

"So I'll see you around," he said his eyebrows rising suggestively,

"Well you might," I teased my teeth sinking into my bottom lip seductively before he could speak I hauled Petunia of with me and we disappeared down the beach.

* * *

I was soaking up the heat of the rays, the waves lapping at the sand on the beach, my book was prised between my hands and I was totally content.

"Lily!"

Oh shit. I groaned as I glanced up to see Potter running towards me across the beach topless.

"What now?" I barked, shutting my book angrily. I could feel his eyes scanning me up and down and I couldn't help but flare a brilliant red from my checks down to my neck.

"Whoa, you're even hotter with just a bikini on," he mused; his light brown eyes flaring dangerously.

"Ahhhh! Why would you say that?" I shrieked, standing up in order to threaten him; however I only managed to come up to his shoulder so height wasn't really on my side.

"Because it's the truth," he grinned, running his hand through his dishevelled hair, "stop doing that!" I yelled as quietly as I could,

"What?" James asked his eye brows knitting together in confusion, without me knowing he had took a step closer, he smelt amazing and I could feel my body moving instinctively towards him- god what was happening?

"Just stop," I ordered, my breath came out huskier than intended and I inwardly cringed. Stupid sunstroke, I pressed my palms against his torso and gave him a shove backwards so I could breath properly; without him clouding my thoughts. James wobbled momentarily and then he was advancing again his eyes strained with concern "what's wrong?"

I didn't respond. I ran for the sea and let the waves wash away the lingering smell of James, however I should of guessed he wouldn't just leave I turned to face the shore and James was waist deep in the water a hand running down the lines of his chiselled jaw, water droplets crystallised on his chest as he stared at me like I was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Stop looking at me like that," I whispered "please." James sighed and started advancing towards me "James!" I warned and he stopped.

"Why haven't you given up?" I asked my finger tips pulling nervously at the ends of my hair that rested in the salt water.

"Why haven't you given in?" he responded his head cocking to the side. I pursed my lips together and I suddenly felt very tired, this holiday was meant to be James Potter free and somehow in two days, after six years of fighting I was letting him in and he knew it.

I didn't stop him as he made his way towards me; it was only when he was right in front of me that I made to get away. Strong gentle hands wrapped themselves around my waist and I gasped as James pulled me against his muscular chest, "please stop fighting," he murmured into my neck his breath licking its way down my spine and eliciting a shiver. I leaned back against him my eyes fluttering shut at how great his strapping arms felt wrapped around me and how safe I felt in his embrace. I jolted to attention and spun away from him.

"Lilly," he pleaded his eyes burning into my mine, he held a pained expression and I shook my head defiantly, waves broke against our bodies as neither one of us moved, still as statues.

"Why are you doing this?...don't come near me again, I mean it Potter," I gushed as I ran from the sea my waist tingled from where he'd touched me and I was disoriented from bloody Potter and his charms. I gathered my stuff into my arms and tore of back to our room, my head reeling. Six years I had refused him and it took two days of the sun, sea and him topless to turn me into one of his stupid fan girls- god I'm going to need therapy after this.

* * *

Tuney returned back to the room two hours later and I was lying on my bed when she walked in my head resting on a pillow in despair; ginger hair spiralling around me, it was still damp from my shower earlier on; I couldn't be bothered to dry it.

"Where did you disappear to freak?" Tuney asked dumping her towel on a chair in the corner, I tilted my head so I could see her through the door frame, "Got fed up of the sun," I said weakly,

"You feeling okay?" Tuney asked coming to stand in the door frame actual concern flitting across her sun kissed face as she brushed a stray blonde strand from her face.

"I'm fine," I lied sitting up slowly and stretching my stiff joints. The fan whirled above me and I pulled the cord to shut it off, I had put it on when I had come in to try and cool my skin that felt like it was on fire from bloody Potter but now all I had was goose bumps. I sighed and ran a tired hand down my drawn face, I was meant to be happy I'm on holiday for Christ sakes; Potter always ruins everything I thought crossly.

An hour later I was ready and dressed for the evening, I wore a floral print dress that had a low v-neck and came up to my knees, I slipped into a pair of black heels and with Petunia by my side in a purple strappy dress we made our way down to the bar.

"Who's Mum talking to?" Petunia asked tucking her hair behind her ears. I shrugged and shook my head to emphasise my point which caused my hair to sway in the high ponytail I had placed it in.

I approached Mum cautiously and took the seat to her left smiling warmly at the lady as she peered at me.

"Oh Lily your here, this is Caroline," mum beamed introducing me to the lady before me, she had a soft round face and big light brown eyes lined with long lush eyelashes that curled perfectly, her hair was a russet brown and it fell straight as a knife to her collarbone.

"Caroline's son is at the hotel to, but he's in his room at the moment," mum informed me her smile widening, I nodded to show I was listening and scanned the bar Dad was sat in deep conversation with a man who looked very much like James Potter but older he had the same circular glasses and black hair, my pulse quickened.

"Mum who's Dad talking to?" I asked quickly "Oh that's my husband Charles!" Caroline replied quickly and I watched as she glanced over to him her eyes filling with love as she took in his posture, I gasped as Charles ran a hand through his hair exactly like James.

"Sorry if I seem rude but what's your surname?" I enquired, my heart rate quickening up to a dangerous speed. "Potter, why do you ask dear?" she frowned and I let out a shaky laugh "I go to school with your son."

"Really? I thought you were all muggles," she whispered the last bit; I shrugged "I'm the only one that's a witch in my family."

"Caroline you're a witch!" mum whispered excitedly leaning forward in her seat and then they were of, talking about everything, it turned out the Caroline and her husband were both away on business but no one could take care of James so he had to come too. They were fascinated by the way we lived and that's why they'd chosen a muggle hotel.

"Lily, are you in the same year as James?" Caroline asked smiling warmly at me from across the table her cocktail lying untouched in front of her.

"Yes I am and I'm in Gryffindor too," I said proudly, she smiled fondly and I guess approval which only made me relieved that James's Mum liked me which was absurd; I shouldn't care if she liked me or not but I did. The conversation quickly ended after that due to Petunia and her sour face. She was being extremely rude and huffed and puffed the whole time Caroline was talking about how she became an Auror. I found it fascinating.

We left Caroline and Charles by the bar to go eat. My dysfunctional family all clambered into the lift and Dad pressed the button with a number four; it took a while and I was joking around with Dad when the elevator doors clicked open and James Potter stood there his hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets and a white shirt making his hair look even dark, my throat constricted as he scanned the people in the elevator and his eyes finally locked onto mine- _crap!_

**A/N- Thank you all for reading this story and placing it on your favourites and alerts I'm really flattered and a big, big thank you to ****BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s****, ****Gordric Potter**** and ****emilylovessiriusblack**** for reviewing this story it made my day and motivated me to write this chapter, so yeah ahaha I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you in the next one. **

**DamagedH3art**


	4. Sand, Sea and a Party

**A/N: I apologise if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes I'm going to check it again in the morning as its late and I'm tired ahaha so anyway here you go enjoy :) **

I took another slow sip of my coke and scanned the pool through my tinted sunglasses- no sign of Potter; thank god. Last night had been embarrassing, okay scrap that it had been humiliating, the kind of humiliation that makes your blood thaw and your heart scrunch up whenever you replay the moment again. It wasn't as if there had been any massive show down or a fist fight but that was the problem nothing happened.

James has simply stared at me as if he didn't know whether to enter the lift or flee, I could feel his anxiety rolling of him in waves that would crash against my skin and invade my lungs. As if it was to get any worse my Dad made space for him next to me, by this time I was actually dying on the spot, I wanted to grab my wand open up a vortex and dive head first into it- yeah it was that bad.

To make matters worse Potter actually got in! Awkward doesn't even describe the atmosphere as Potter stood like a coiled spring about to burst next to me, my mouth was hanging open in surprise and as soon as I heard that ding to signal the doors were open I ran. Yep, I ran. I darted from the elevator and away from Potter, his slanted glasses and impossibly deep eyes. I was a coward.

I sighed and leaned back into my sun bed as kids splashed and laughed in the square pool. My dear old sister made a grunt from her bed next to mine as she once again rolled on to her side, "Ughh, I can't get comfortable," she complained her hair lying in a plait down her back. I gave a curt nod in agreement and returned my glass to the table on my left. I was still pale and now it was day three of our holiday, I hate not tanning, it's not fair.

I opened my eyes and peered around once again searching for Potter- god I'm getting paranoid. Snap out of it Lily my subconscious growled furiously.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice cooed right in my ear and I jumped turning to face the owner of the voice with surprise.

"Oh hi Zach," I blushed. He smiled crookedly and sent a grin to Petunia who rolled her eyes and stared at him sceptically. Zach was wearing a pair of trunks that were the same colour as his sea blue eyes and a white polo shirt that had the hotels logo printed on it in mustard yellow.

"There's a party tonight, a group of guys I know are going and some people from the hotel, fancy it?" he asked plopping himself down on my sun lounger and draping his arm casually around my shoulders causing my stomach to flutter "up for it?" His breath on my shoulders and the coke fizzing in my stomach had probably caused bad judgement on my behalf because I agreed "yeah sure what time and where?"

Zach jumped up and the size of his grin was way too enthusiastic that it actually made me reconsider accepting his offer but before I had the chance to make an excuse he was already talking.

"Meet at our water sports shack at eight and we will walk you to the place, see you tonight, bye Petunia, bye Lily," he winked.

Petunia was staring at me with an open mouth and her finger nails tapped annoyingly on the plastic base of her bed.

"What?" I snapped at her feeling my blood boil at her judgemental stare,

"Don't take that tone with me, I'm not the one going to party's with boys I've just met," she replied,

"I'm on holiday its fine," I said more to reassure myself than Tuney.

"If you want to keep telling yourself that while Zach's having his way with you and,"

"Eww Tuney please, I'm not going to do anything with Zach I'm not easy!" I protested horrified at Petunia for even suggesting that I'd go that far with Zach,

"You say that now but once you've had a couple of drinks and he's throwing you all these lines, he'll be on top of,"

"PETUNIA!" I yelled, an old woman ssh'd me from another sun bed and I ignored her to busy staring dumbfounded at Tuney who was smirking at me knowingly.

"I only wanted to warn you," grinned Petunia turning on to her back and placing her sunglasses back over her ivy green eyes.

"Yeah well consider me warned," I huffed my stomach doing cartwheels at the thought of this party- why the hell did I keep agreeing to things, it was going to be the death of me.

* * *

"Mum please can I go," I begged, I don't know why I was begging all of a sudden I mean it wasn't a massive deal if I didn't get to go but somehow I knew I had to.

"I'm not sure. What time will you be home?" she asked from over the table sipping a glass of red wine. Stopping to contemplate the answer I picked up another strawberry and bit into it thoughtfully. Tuney was eyeing me from across the table and I tapped my foot lightly on hers to make sure she kept quiet- she smirked.

"I'm not sure either," dad piped up taking another spoonful of chocolate ice cream to fuel the rest of his sentence "I'm not sure you should go."

Scowling I sat back in my seat, god parents are so annoying!

"Caroline and Charles's son James is going," I lied, holding Mums stare. It wasn't a complete lie I mean James might be there and if he was then I would leave, I didn't want to make things even more awkward for us than they already were.

"Oh let the girl go, I'm sure if Charles is letting James go it can't be bad," oh right so now Dad was on my side because of Charles and then he whispered "you have your wand, right Lily? Hex the boys if they get a bit close."

Chuckling I nodded at Dad but turned to Mum for conformation she was looking intently at me and I grimaced under her gaze.

"Fine you can go," she agreed nodding her head for emphasis "but make sure your home by half twelve."

"Thank you so much," I grinned, a smile spreading itself across the width of my face.

* * *

I made my way swiftly towards the shack the sand crunching audibly under my heels as I went. I was wearing a tight black skirt and a light green top that had a reasonable neck line and short sleeves, Petunia had chosen my outfit and declared I look good- judging by Tuney's record of trying to destroy my life, I'm not so sure I believed her but I wore it anyway.

The sun was setting and reflected over the sea creating a shimmer. Zach was leaning against the shack nonchalantly and I ambled over trying to be as graceful as I could in a pair of heels. Zach beamed when he caught sight of me and I gave a small smile in return.

"I thought you'd stood me up," he mused leading me of in the direction I assumed the party was in.

"No, of course not," I replied shaking my head and scuffing my feet along the sand. Zach made idle chit chat for the rest of the way where I learnt how he'd set the shack up and various things about his sex life that maybe I didn't need to know. Soon enough we made it to this bar/club. The walls were papered high with a metallic pink cover and the old wooden tables would have given it a rather comfy feel it is weren't for the pumping bass that was pounding around the room and ricocheting of glass windows.

"Nice place," I said half sarcastically, Zach nodded in agreement not quite catching my tone as I was plunged further into the crowd of grinding teenagers and stench of BO.

"I'm just going to go say hi to my mates, I'll get you a drink as well" Zach informed me, leaving my side and disappearing through the swarm of swaying adolescents.

"That's absolutely fine," I murmured after him "It's not like I don't know anyone or anything." Hoping that Zach could at least sense my sarcasm I walked of in the other direction curiously. The music was vibrating through my bones and my hands wrapped around each other nervously. I should be back at the hotel it was a bad idea to come.

I cursed inwardly at my stupidity, I'd come to a party with a guy I didn't even know and now I was stranded surrounded by drunken idiots that were desperately trying to grope anything remotely female, I squirmed away from yet another advancing hand lurching for my ass.

"Did you come with Zach?"

I turned to the owner of the voice and I smiled, a girl with lush dark thick hair was giving me a small smile a drink placed firmly in her small hands. Her big brown eyes were staring at me from under a full fringe.

"Yeah I did, he's just gone to get a drink," I shrugged my shoulders indifferently and stood nervously before her. She carried on staring. She gave me a stern glare "I wouldn't take the drink."

"Why not?" curiosity pinned the edges of my words and I took a small step closer to the girl looking up at me so I could hear her better. She gave a small sigh and her eyes clouded with frustration.

"Why do girls fall for it? He does it every time, your just another girl he wants to shag, he's going to spike your drink and then have his way with you," she stated this so confidently that I found my skin lining with a layer of sweat and my skin prickling with the honesty of her words.

"Look I'm sorry if I scared you, I just saw you come in with him and it happens all the time and I hate seeing the girls leave with him the same doe eyed look on their faces, I wish someone would have warned me." At her statement I felt my mind reel and I coiled away from her in shock.

"Zach drugged you?" surely this wasn't true "And other stuff, anyway you look like a nice girl, I'm Lisa by the way," she smiled when she said her name and I returned one half heartedly. Zach had practically raped her, he had raped her! I felt physically sick.

"Lily!" Zach called and I cringed, I couldn't even look him in the eyes without wanting to knock his lights out, I was in the company of a sexual predator just what I needed. He was smiling and slung one of his greasy arms around my shoulders, "Oh Lisa," he paused and I saw his tongue flick over his lower lip briefly- oh god. Adrenalin began to spike its way into my system as my body reacted to the creep beside me, my mind was screaming to run.

"Whatever," Lisa growled at Zach and then turned to me her dark brown eyes piercing into my mind, etched with warning.

"I got you a drink," Zach beamed thrusting it into my hand I gave a weak smile and detached his arm from around my shoulders.

"I have to go outside and text my mum a second," I lied. Zach gave me a sad puppy dog face that probably would have made me sigh with the way his face still managed to look like something of a Hollister poster- but now- now I wanted to hex his testicles so badly, he'd never be able to use them again.

I shoved through the crowd till I got outside. The air was still humid and I found myself suffocating under its grasp, I felt like my head was being compressed and it felt somehow dislodged from my neck it was like my skull was a cannonball balancing on a blade of grass. Glancing around I waited for my eyes to adjust to the gloom of the moon on the dank street.

The fact that nothing seemed remotely recognisable caused tears to prick at my eyes and my breathing to come out in short rasps, _its okay Lily its okay just start walking. _

I focused on returning my breathing to normal as I walked; my heels were slapping the concrete, I slipped them off, the road seemed to go on forever and I wished I'd paid more attention to my surroundings on the way here and not what that creep was saying to me. I couldn't help but let out a cry of relief when the beach came into view and the twinkling lights of the hotel glistened in the distance.

"You thought I wouldn't find you," a voice sneered. I twirled around and my blood froze, my feet were now lassoed to the ground in fear as Zach stood down the street his face looking eerie in the moonlight.

"No, I was just tired is all," I said trying the best to control my voice that was escaping from my dry and quivering throat.

"I'll walk you home, baby."

I physically had to swallow back the sick that plummeted up from my stomach and into my mouth at the words baby rolling from his mouth.

"You should get back to the party, you'll have more fun there" I edged away from him and my feet sank into the golden sand.

"Awww here I was thinking you could keep me entertained."

I gulped. Shit, think Lily, think.

"I'm just really tired,"

"Well then don't move."

Zach was advancing and fast it took me about two seconds of staring into his lust filled eyes to realise I had to run and then I was gone tearing down the beach. My fingers clutched my heels desperately as they swung with the movements and my feet failed to gain any speed on the sand that seemed to collapse beneath my footfalls. I could hear Zach right on my tail, I made a colossal mistake and took a look behind me to see him snarling furiously, I stumbled and crashed onto the sand. Grains sinking into my palms and face.

"LILY!"

Through my muffled sobs I could hear a familiar voice- James. "Jam-"I was about to call but my voice had been cut short by a palm placing its self against my mouth. Hands curled their way around my waist and I fought. I twisted my head frantically and was relieved to catch sight of a figure that looked like James Potter charging at me in the half light. Zach still had himself attached to me like ivy to a wall and I wriggled. Potter reached us and his hands were clamped so tightly by his sides that my insides rattled.

"Let her go," he commanded. I inwardly realised how pathetic this all was, I was acting like a damsel in distress and typical that Potter had to be the one to save me, why couldn't I save myself for once. I suddenly remembered all my self-defence lessons Dad had attempted to give me in our lounge and I instinctively sank my teeth into his palm. Zach screeched and released his hand. My surprise attack had allowed James to land an all mighty punch square to his jaw which mad a sickening crunch. I then found myself free and I skirted away from them both.

Zach was already on his feet and scrabbling away like a dog with his tail tucked between his hind legs.

"Are you okay?" James asked, his jaw was clenched and his eyes hooded. "I'm fine, thank you," I managed to croak my voice felt sore and now that the adrenalin was slowly seeping out of me I was exhausted. James peered at from behind his glasses; he was pacing up and down the beach like a caged lion.

"James?" I asked, taking a tentative step forward. He didn't look up. "James, are you okay?" His head snapped up and he stormed over grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Shit Lils, I could easily hunt him down, what was he thinking? If I hadn't of been here and- shit," he mumbled, the pressure of his hands on my shoulders seemed to relax although he didn't drop them he just started moving his thumbs in small circular motions that caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

"I'm okay," I kept saying over and over again. It seemed I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. I took one of James hands and for some reason unbeknown to me I clutched it in mine and made for the hotel. It seemed right to have James walking beside me his hand held tightly in mine. It made me feel invincible. It made me feel loved. It felt nice.

I felt charged and alive with him around as if the slightest touch could send me alight.

"Does this mean you're going to stop pushing me away?" he asked slowly when we reached the steps to my room. I paused, what did this mean? One moment I was pushing him away and the next I was clutching his hand as if my life depended on it, the truth was I didn't know what this meant. I didn't know whether to shut him out but I was always so anchored with James and at the same time I felt like I was floating it was two contrasting feelings that drove me insane. I didn't know, that was the bottom line, I didn't have a flaming clue.

"James, I-"

"Stop! I know what you're going to say and we're on holiday aren't we?" I stayed silent " if I can't win you over by the end of the holiday I promise I'll leave you alone, even when we go back at school, you can consider yourself Potter free but please stop pushing me away, meet me at the reception eight o'clock tomorrow morning, please, trust me," he gushed. I didn't even have time to reply, James planted a solid kiss on the base of my forehead and I felt my body go slack beneath his touch. Then he was gone and I was left alone, left dazed in the wake of the one and only James frickin' Potter and he'd only kissed me on the head- _only!_

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update, I just couldn't figure out how to get to here. This chapter has been written at least five times now and finally I came up with this so any feedback would be greatly appreciated ahaha thanks to ****emilylovessiriusblack****, ****Gordric Potter****, ****SparklesJamesLilyHSM13****,**** lujwanthy, ****PotterHead212 and whoever reviewed as Anonymous, it makes me so happy that your all enjoying it so far and the next chapter is going to be action packed with all Lily and James, I can't wait to write it. School starts on Thursday so I think updates will probably be every Sunday as that gives me time to write and check and stay on top of school work, anyway thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter. **

**DamagedH3art**


	5. Sand, Sea and a Surprise

**A/N: I owe you all a huge apology. It seems my workload was way too much to handle and then I had to have an operation which I have only just recovered from now so I give you this I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 5

The tongs sizzled under my hair and I scrunched my face up in prayer that Petunia wouldn't burn my scalp with the hair instrument.

"Hold still!" She snapped, releasing my hair from its prison. It lay heavy and warm down the side of my-still- pale face.

"Petunia it looks great... thank you!" I awed standing up from my seat and giving my sister a smile. She waved her hand at me dismissively and leant around my small body to unplug the curling tongs. I was still in shock as I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a light blue checked shirt; that I let hang open, revealing my white vest top. My hair was curled and lay soft and styled around my shoulders. I stopped short and a frown layered my fore head, what was I doing? I was running over to Potter like one of his fan girls, I even would admit to myself that I wanted him to be attracted to me; I wanted him to like my hair and clothes thus I had made an effort. I was trying to impressive Potter.

I groaned and shock my head furiously this was awful, a disaster.

"I can't go," I said turning around to face Petunia who was lying on the couch her blonde silk hair tied up in a precise bun.

"Of course you can, stop being absurd!"

"I'm not being absurd Tunie...I can't." Petunia gave me a sceptical look as she stood slowly from her position on the chair and stalked across the room furiously; I flinched as she grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"And why not? Why is it you can't go and enjoy yourself with a hot guy, who's clearly willing to put his heart on the line for you again and again, even though you've shot him down more times than I can count. Why can't you let him have his day to try and win you over at least give the poor boy a chance," she huffed her warm breath like steam, suffocating my lungs.

"Fine," I whispered meekly, "I'll go."

"Finally the freak has some sense."

...

It was five minutes past eight by the time I got to reception and I couldn't help thinking on my way down how Petunia can be so wise and caring at times yet a complete an utter bitch at others; it didn't make sense. My sandals made a thud as I stepped onto the grand marble floor and caught sight of James in an arm chair his black hair was still just as unkempt and a small smile tugged at my lips. He was glancing nervously up at the clock above the desk; I coughed.

"Lilly! You came!"

I was almost knocked down by the sheer excitement and relief in his voice; I nodded gently "Of course I came."

"You look just as beautiful as ever," he mused; his usual lop sided grin flashing on his face as his eyes roamed over my body. I couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze, "You scrub up pretty good yourself Potter," I teased my very own smile returning on my lips. "Lilly Evans is that a complement you just paid me."

"Complement Potter, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm familiar with your terminology," I laughed as he led me out of the cool reception and into the Greek heat. The sun beat against my back and I instantly loathed the fabric clinging to my skin like a dying man would his life.

James let out a laugh, "You know...It's the kind of thing people say to dashing wizards; such as myself." I watched as Potter seemed to expand his chest and glance quickly down at my reaction, flashing a wink with his hazel lidded eyes.

"That ego of yours must be mighty heavy to carry around,"

"Nah, it's not as big as my heart,"

"Cheese ball," I muttered

"You love it,"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh come on, I'm charming,"

"Ha!"

"I hope you're not mocking me,"

"Of course not, what would possible give you that impression?"

"Flirt," James mumbled grumpily, glaring at me from beneath his dark locks. "Just because I have more wit than you James-"

"You called me James," he beamed his face lighting up in pleasure. I brushed it off as no big deal "Don't get too flattered, you can easily return to Potter," I warned pointing a manicured finger his way in mock harshness. "I like you calling me James...it feels right," he said softly. I tried to ignore the swell in my chest at his grace and fondness, it was refreshing to have him beside me so himself. I peeked at the wizard beside me; from the side his defined muscles stuck out perfectly in his plum coloured t-shirt which went well with his simple black cargo shorts. I was happily trailing the muscles on James's torso- with my eyes- that were faintly visible when I glanced up and he was staring at me; smirking.

"Were you checking me out Lily?" he mocked, triumph evident in his deep husky voice. "No," I stuttered, hating my voice for giving me away.

"You're a terrible liar, Miss Evans," he chuckled his mysterious eyes sucking me in, willing me to work them out, to solve the puzzle buried within. I broke the eye contact as I felt the heat creeping its way up my neck flushing my skin a fiery red.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we carried on walking along a dusty track our footfalls falling in time with one another.

"Not much longer now, sorry for the trek," James apologised his smile falling. "Its fine, it's not that long anyway is it?"

"No, we're here now." James had paused at a large oak gate, he pushed it open confidently; I hesitated.

"Go on," he urged, his hand resting on the small of my back as he followed me in, my skin instantly reacted to his touch and my cells burnt under it. My nerve endings firing up, electrical pulses raced through my body and my breathing accelerated. The gate shut and James appeared beside me, he let his hand fall; only to grab my own hand and entwine it in his own. James was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation as he led my along another small path only just big enough for the both of us to walk down side by side.

The path was uneven and I was desperately trying to concentrate on not falling over as his thumb- yet again- stroked the length of my hand causing my heart to leap from my chest and my feet to turn to jelly. Damn Potter.

All sense of balance was about to be lost when suddenly Potter stopped and I bashed roughly into his back.

"You know you really should warn a girl before you- whoa," I gasped. We were standing before a riding stable; horses dotted the yard like flies.

"How did you know?" I murmured my eyes never leaving the yard. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James turn his head to look at me.

"A couple of years ago I overheard you talking to Marlene saying how when you stayed with your Auntie you loved the horses she owned, how you felt truly yourself when you were riding and-"

"How did you remember that?" I asked my heart seeming fit to explode; I couldn't believe I was ever contemplating not coming today.

"It seems I always have a good memory when it comes to you." James trailed off at the end and I flashed him a brilliant smile.

"This is amazing!"

"I did good?"

"You did brilliant!"

...

"James it won't hurt you," I laughed as he clutched the neck of his shimmering golden Belgium horse.

"How come yours is behaving?" He shouted as his horse walked near a tree with low branches. The twigs caught the side of James's head. I patted my skewbald coloured horse as it carried on trekking undisturbed by James havoc.

"Try controlling the horse,"

"Easier said than done, mines a lunatic,"

"Rider like horse then,"

"Oh how you wound me,"

"I'm sure you'll survive," I grinned, another fit of laughter threatening to overcome me as James desperately tried to wrestle with the reins.

"No like this."

I then proceeded showing James the correct way to wield 'the beast' as he called it until he had it well under control or so he thought. We were coming to the end of the trek; I wasn't even worried about my hair being destroyed under the hat, the feeling of having a horse under me once again bought back so many happy memories that I refused to let my high spirits get dampened by something so trivial as hair.

The stables were in sight from the hill we were on when James's horse began to get agitated the weather was unmerciful in the way it attacked but the flies were atrocious. It must have gotten bitten as it squealed and all of a sudden the horse (with James on top) was tanking home. I inwardly sighed and had to suppress my amusement as I kicked my own horse on.

I pushed my horse into a gallop and gradually caught up to James who was clutching his horse as if his life depended on it; his body was flying all over the place. I urged my horse on a bit and then turned sharply forcing James's to slow to a sudden stop.

"Nev-never are we doing that again, ever," he panted, his hazel eyes wide with panic.

"You can fly a broom yet you can't control a horse," I said dismounting my own to calm Potters down. The horse finally stopped its heavy breathing and James dismounted taking the reins from me.

"It's entirely different," he reasoned, "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."

"Fancy going for a swim?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

...

We ran back to the hotel it was five 0'clock by the time we got there and I didn't even stop to think as I practically ripped my clothes from my back and launched into the water, I was thankful I had thought to put a bikini on before I left that morning. The sea was still warm but it cooled my skin instantly leaving me refreshed. James dived in only seconds after me his hair and face lost under the water as he dived under.

I'd noticed he was only wearing boxers and I blushed intensely from the image of his perfect torso and well...

"God that's better," he sighed his head resting on the top of the water. James had left his glasses on the pile of clothes on the beach and it was amazing how different he looked without them. The lines of his face became more defined, his eyelashes more pronounced and long.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," James said taking a step towards me. I could feel his hands hovering over my hips in the water his brain ticking over whether he could get away with such an intimate action.

"I should be the one thanking you...I had a good day." His hands touched home. Skin tingling, throat constricting. What's happening to me?

...

It seemed like we were in the sea hours and I nearly expected my skin to be wrinkly and shrivelled, however it wasn't, and I was grateful for that. The sun was just setting and I shrugged on my clothes- still wet- which wasn't altogether the nicest feeling but I didn't care. James plonked himself down on the sand and tugged me down with him.

"So tell me who is James Potter really?" I asked as we fell back onto the sand. The sun was now fully disappearing behind the horizon even though it was still a humid night I found myself moving instinctively towards James needing something from him. He wrapped a tight muscular arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on it; nestling into the crock of his neck. His fingers caressed the length of my arm trailing patterns; causing goose bumps to rise.

"James Potter is...I'm not really sure to be honest, I guess he's a wizard and..." he trailed off and I opened one eye cautiously. James had a frown plastered onto his forehead and he was staring straight ahead in an almost trance like state.

"James?" I called softly my voice barely audible even to myself but he seemed to hear me, "yeah?"

"You can answer the question another day-" a yawn broke my speech and I tried to stifle it with a heavy hand, "I can wait."

He gave me a small smile and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose, "I'd like that."

"Me too," I mumbled into his t-shirt as I buried my face letting the smell amd heat of James Potter consume the fabricated moulds of my unconsciousness. It seems as if I'm drowning in James and I've forgotten how to swim.

**A/N: Hey! So yeah explanation for why this chapter took so long is at the top and I hope it was worth the wait. I really wanted to show loads of different sides to James in this chapter as I really think he's not so black and white as he seems at times anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and a review would be lovely as I would love some feedback, see you all soon. **

**P.S I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar issues don't be shy in pointing them out, I really need to improve writing ahah. **

**DamagedH3art.**


End file.
